Next Level
by Shiazen
Summary: Soul dan kawan-kawan memang makin kuat sekarang, namun harus ada yang bisa mengukur kehebatan mereka. UJIAN TULIS dengan level yang lebih tinggi pun harus dihadapi. Bagaimana usaha mereka untuk mendapatkan skor terbaik? Warning: AR, gila. Many characters inside.


Death City, sebuah kota damai yang bebas dari penyihir, juga tempat dimana _Shinigami_ tinggal. Pagi beranjak datang ketika matahari muncul menggantikan bulan yang sudah tertidur—tidur dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Matahari menyeringai seraya menyinari pagi kota sebagai awal hari yang baru.

Namun bagi murid-murid Shibusen, hari ini bukan hanya hari yang 'baru', melainkan hari yang penting di mana mereka akan menghadapi **UJIAN TERTULIS**. Penulisan 'ujian tertulis' dengan_ bold_ dan _capital _di sini memang terkesan lebay, tapi memang sepadan untuk menggambarkan ujian besar itu. Ujian ini dilakukan untuk yang kedua kalinya, dengan tingkat yang lebih tinggi dari yang sebelumnya; dan oleh karena itu, mereka harus mempersiapkan diri sebaik-baiknya…

* * *

.

.

**NEXT LEVEL**

_A collab fic by Shiazen and Jill Passepartout_

Disclaimer: Baca dan Anda akan merasa kalau Soul Eater punya kami *dihantam* Bukan kok, bukan punya kami [Shia: =.=" Jill: P-peace V(=.=)]

Warning: Alternate Reality dan oneshot sepanjang jalan kenangan…

.

.

* * *

**Rumah Maka dan Soul.**

_Kriiing…_

"Hoaaaam!" Maka menarik badannya yang masih kaku lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil mematikan alarm. Setelah melakukan gerakan-gerakan ringan untuk meregangkan badan, gadis berambut pirang itu pun berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

Namun di ruang utama, ia tidak melihat siapa pun di situ. Berarti perkiraannya benar; Soul masih tidur bagai putri tidur—yang tentu saja hanya perumpamaan karena pada dasarnya Soul tidak secantik dan seanggun putri tidur. Gadis berambut pirang itu mendengus kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Soul bisa sesantai itu di hari di mana mereka akan ujian. Namun tiba-tiba gadis itu menyeringai tanda ia punya ide.

_Byuuuuur!_ Siraman air membasahi muka Soul yang kini terbelalak kaget.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih!?" Soul berteriak kesal, marah karena Maka telah membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya yang penuh dengan gadis-gadis cantik nan seksi—untuk yang ini perlu diragukan apakah perumpamaan atau kenyataan, hanya Soul dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Bangun, bodoh! Kita ini akan ujian!"

"Memangnya aku peduli? Ujian sama sekali tidak _cool_…"

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang begi—"

Nah, mari kita _skip_ bagian ini karena mengandung omelan, cacian, perkelahian, dan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga (?) yang kalau diceritakan kami takut akan mengubah rating fic ini menjadi T. Oke, ngelantur. Kembali ke cerita, mari kita tinggalkan Maka dan Soul dan beralih ke rumah yang lainnya.

.

.

**Rumah Tsubaki dan Black Star.**

_Kriiing…_

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara alarm.

Tsubaki bangun dan mengucek matanya. Dimatikannya alarm dan gadis berambut hitam itu pun bangkit dari kasur. Ia keluar dari kamar dan hendak membangunkan Black Star, namun ketika ia membuka kamar Black Star, ia tidak menemukan bocah itu di sana.

"Black Star?" Tsubaki sedikit panik; bukan panik mengira Black Star diculik atau sebagainya—itu perkiraan konyol—tapi khawatir akan kemungkinan bahwa Black Star sudah pergi ke ruangan Dr. Stein dan berusaha mencuri soal untuk kedua kalinya.

Tsubaki pun mencari-cari Black Star di seluruh penjuru rumah, dan akhirnya menemukan bocah itu sedang duduk di balkon lantai dua. Namun…

"BLACK STAR!"

Oke, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu. Black Star tidak memutuskan untuk bunuh diri karena ujian. Tidak, ia akan tidak akan membuang nyawanya sia-sia hanya karena ujian yang ia anggap bodoh—yang kami rasa benar karena mana ada ujian pintar?—dan loncat dari lantai dua. Bocah itu tidak sedang mencoba bunuh diri, namun apa yang sedang dilakukannya membuat Tsubaki berteriak histeris.

"Black Star! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mhem-fa-khan kef-taz." Bukan, Black Star tidak sedang berlatih bahasa alien, maksudnya adalah 'memakan kertas', maklum di mulutnya masih terdapat segumpal kertas untuk ditelan. Ya … jawaban yang singkat dan sangat jujur, poin plus karena ia telah menjawab dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

"Aku tahu! Hentikan! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Tsubaki benar-benar heran. Black Star hanya menatap Tsubaki seolah bertanya 'Kalau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya?' dan segera menelan potongan kertas terakhir.

"Hehe…. Ini adalah cara efektif, Tsubaki…" Black Star menguntai senyum lebarnya.

"Efektif? Cara? Cara efektif untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menaklukan ujian!" ucap Black Star dengan bangganya.

Namun Tsubaki hanya bisa terpana—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, cengo. Ia memang sedikit lega karena ternyata Black Star masih peduli akan ujian itu, tapi tetap saja, caranya itu…

"Me … naklukan … ujian?"

"Ya! Begini, kupikir kalau aku memakan buku itu, maka informasi yang ada di buku itu akan masuk ke dalam otakku juga. Sebuah cara yang cepat dan efektif, bukan?" Lagi-lagi, Tsubaki hanya bisa cengo diiringi keringat besar di belakangnya.

Mari kita _skip_ bagian ini karena lagi-lagi ada omelan. Meskipun kadarnya lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya, namun kekerasan dalam rumah tangga (?) memang tidak pantas diceritakan.

.

.

**Rumah Liz, Patty, dan Kid**

_Kriiing…_

Suara alarm turut menggema di rumah _Shinigami_ muda itu. Baik Kid, Liz, maupun Patty langsung terbangun tanpa perlu perdebatan, omelan, dan juga cacian seperti sebelumnya. Ya, karena mereka sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan cukup baik.

Kid sebagai _Shinigami_ tentu saja sudah menguasai teori-teori yang harus dipelajari. Liz juga sudah membaca semalam—meski ia hanya membaca majalah kecantikan. Patty juga sudah _menggunakan _bukunya—bukan untuk membaca, Patty _menggunakan_ bukunya untuk membuat origami. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kekhawatiran dari ketiga orang ini.

Masalah baru mucul justru ketika mereka bersiap berangkat. Bukan masalah tentang ujian tentunya, tapi…

"Tidak! Ini buruk! Bagaimana ini?" Kid menatap sepatunya dengan pandangan frustasi. Liz dan Patty mendekat untuk mencari tahu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini! Lihat!" Kid menunjuk sepatu kanannya, yang ternyata terdapat goresan kecil sepanjang 3 cm di situ.

"Kid, ini hanya goresan kecil," kata Liz.

"Ya, ya, namun itu berarti sepatu ini asimetris dengan pasangannya kan?" kali ini Patty yang berkata. Liz hanya bisa menepuk dahinya, ia lupa akan fakta itu.

"Buat saja goresan serupa di sepatu satunya," tanggapnya.

"Ya! Kau benar!" Entah dari mana, Kid mengeluarkan sebuah papan tulis besar. "Ayo kita mulai dengan desainnya!" Liz dan Patty cengo. Oh, tidak, kejadian seperti dulu terulang lagi.

Karena tidak ingin terlambat, maka Liz segera mengambil sepatu kiri Kid dan menggoresnya. "Nah…. Kalau begini, simetris kan?" Liz tersenyum puas.

"Tidak! Kau malah membuatnya lima millimeter lebih panjang!" seru Kid yang sudah mengeluarkan penggaris yang juga entah datangnya dari mana.

"Kalau begitu, buat goresan yang lebih panjang lima millimeter untuk sebelah kanannya."

Lagi-lagi, kita harus _skip_ bagian ini karena hanya berisi omelan dan cacian di setiap goresan sepatunya. Intinya, pada akhirnya, sepatu Kid penuh dengan goresan hingga keduanya tak layak pakai. Namun kata Kid; "Ini baru simetris! Keduanya sama-sama abstrak!"

Yah, begitulah kisahnya hingga Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, dan Kid berangkat ke Shibusen.

.

.

**Shibusen.**

"Hai, Soul, Maka!" Black Star menyapa saat berpapasan dengan Soul dan Maka.

"Oh, hai," jawab Soul dengan cukup singkat, dan—uhm, sebenarnya kami malas untuk mengakuinya, tapi—_cool._

"Hai, Tsubaki!" Maka menyapa Tsubaki.

"Hai, kalian sudah siap untuk ujian, Soul, Maka?" Tsubaki tersenyum manis. Namun kata-kata yang dilontarkan Tsubaki terdengar seperti hujaman _demon_ _sword_ di telinga Soul. Berbeda dengan Soul, Maka tampaknya justru telah menunggu pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Uh—" Soul terbata-bata.

"Tentu aku siap! Bagaimana denganmu, Black Star?" tanya Maka dengan ekspresi meremehkan.

"Aku? Aku lebih siap darimu! Ujian kecil seperti ini akan dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh orang sebesar diriku! Hahahaha! Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan suplai pengetahuan dari buku!" Black Star tersenyum dengan bangganya.

Tentu saja hanya Tsubaki yang mengerti maksud 'suplai pengetahuan dari buku' itu, dan lagi-lagi, ia hanya bisa terpana—atau cengo.

"Hei, Kid!" Black Star menyapa Kid yang ternyata juga sudah datang. Maka dan kawan-kawan heran dengan apa yang dikenakan kaki Kid.

"Itu—kenapa?" Maka bertanya di sela-sela keheranannya. Namun Kid hanya berkata;

"Simetris bukan?"

Semua hanya bisa menatap diam Kid—atau lebih tepatnya, sepatunya. Sunyi melanda sampai akhirnya suara bel sekolah menyadarkan mereka.

.

.

"Sudah masuk!" Maka tersenyum, ia sudah siap.

"…" Soul terdiam dengan pikiran 'bagaimana ini?'. Ia sudah kehabisan akal. Tahun lalu 'ingatan eksternal'nya—atau bahasa gaulnya, contekannya—sudah diketahui guru. Tiba-tiba dia teringat 'ingatan eksternal _season_ 2' yang sudah dipersiapkannya tadi malam. Ia tersenyum puas.

"Ya! Ujian kecil, aku datang!" Black Star percaya diri akan 'suplai pengetahuan'nya.

"…" Tsubaki terdiam, karena ia satu-satunya orang yang mengerti perkataan Black Star. Di sisi lain, dia mengkhawatirkan Black Star. Bisa gawat kan, kalau Black Star gagal lagi di ujian kali ini? Bisa-bisa, nanti reputasi Black Star sebagai _'Assassin'_ turun menjadi 'tukang bersih-bersih sekolah'.

"Sempurna!" Siapa lagi yang mengatakan ini kalau bukan Kid? Maksudnya bukan ujiannya yang sempurna—tapi sepatunya.

"…" Liz terdiam karena gundah.

Sedangkan Patty hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi teman-temannya, "hihihi…"

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya pengawas ujian kali ini pun muncul. Berbeda dengan ujian sebelumnya, kali ini ujian diawasi oleh dua orang pengawas, tentu saja karena level ujian ini lebih tinggi.

Mau tau, siapa pengawasnya?

Yang pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas adalah Dr. Stein. Beberapa murid langsung bergidik ngeri, Dr. Stein kan, dikenal sangat tegas dan tak kenal ampun dalam memberikan hukuman. Apalagi Black Star, tubuhnya praktis diselubungi keringat dingin karena ia langsung teringat kejadian saat ia mencoba mencuri soal ujian di rumah Dr. Stein. Guru itu pun langsung menjejalinya dengan hukuman yang sama sekali bukan 'tipenya', seperti menghafal dan mengerjakan soal matematika.

Lalu di belakang Dr. Stein, menyusul … Spirit. Tidak ada murid yang bergidik kali ini—kecuali Maka.

Apalagi melihat barang apa yang dibawa oleh Spirit; dupa dan berbagai macam jimat. Begitu sampai di meja guru, ia langsung menggelar bawaannya itu, membakar dupa, dan berteriak, "Maka! Akan kudoakan supaya kau berhasil di ujian kali ini, Anakku Sayang!"

Spontan semua murid tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Maka langsung menggeram dan meremas pensilnya. Batinnya, 'Ayah macam apa kau…. Suatu hari nanti akan kubuat Soul mengalahkanmu!'

Dan _TAK!_ Pensil tak beruntung itu pun patah.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai sekarang," kata Dr. Stein. Ia segera membagikan lembaran ujian.

Maka kembali antusias ketika melihat lembaran ujian itu. "Tepat seperti apa yang aku pelajari semalam!" gumamnya.

Sementara Soul, yang duduk di belakang Maka, berpikir, "Untung aku menyiapkan 'ingatan eksternal'…" Diam-diam ia melihat punggung Maka. _"Ha! Untung saja aku tau kalau Maka akan duduk di depanku!"_

Ternyata, Soul menulisi punggung jaket Maka dengan contekan. Dari tadi pagi, ia sengaja berjalan di belakang Maka supaya tidak ada yang menyadari masterpiece-nya yang ada di punggung jaket Maka. Dengan gesit ia langsung mengerjakan soal-soal itu.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, Black Star mulai merasakan pengaruh 'suplai pengetahuan'nya. Tentu saja bukannya ia mendadak menjadi sepintar Einstein, ia malah sakit perut karena makan banyak kertas yang penuh dengan serat dan kuman. Tsubaki yang duduk tak jauh darinya mulai merasa khawatir melihat ekspresi pucat Black Star, sampai-sampai lembar ujiannya sendiri masih kosong dari tadi, namun ia hanya bisa menghela napas.

Bagaimana dengan Kid dan kawan-kawan? Patty, seperti biasa, tidak perduli dengan yang namanya ujian. Toh di ujian lalu dia mendapatkan poin karena karyanya. Kenapa lembar ujian kali ini tidak dimanfaatkan juga? Sambil bersenandung ia melipat-lipat kertas malang tersebut.

Liz—tentu saja yang dipikirkannya hanyalah make up dan kecantikan. Lihat saja lembar ujiannya, "Untuk mengumpulkan jiwa yang cantik, kita memerlukan kesabaran dan peralatan make-up yang bagus."

Terdengar identik dengan ujian sebelumnya? Tidak. Mari kita lihat jawaban Liz yang lain:

"Untuk menyeimbangkan gelombang jiwa antara meister dan weapon, dibutuhkan kerapian kuku dan alis mata yang simetris."

Nah, kau banyak belajar dari Kid, ia bangga padamu, Liz.

Di sisi lain, lembar ujian Kid sendiri masih kosong, tentu saja karena kali ini ada yang tidak simetris, lagi. Namun bukan kertasnya, tapi pensilnya. Kid lupa kalau pensil yang akan dia pakai tumpul ujungnya. Dan dia tidak membawa rautan pensil. Jadi, ia ingin meminjam kepada Liz yang duduk di sebelahnya, tapi yang Liz bawa hanyalah rautan pensil alis.

Depresi karena merasa tidak bisa mengerjakan ujian dengan sempurna, ia bergumam, "Bagaimana ini…"

Patty yang melihat lembar ujian Kid yang kosong segera mendapatkan ide. "Kid, sini kubantu!" Ia segera merebut lembar ujian Kid secara merasa curiga, Kid langsung merasa ada pencerahan.

"Kau baik sekali!" Tapi, ternyata yang dilakukan oleh Patty bukanlah mengerjakan ujian Kid, melainkan melipat lembar ujian Kid juga!

"Sekarang, aku punya DUA jerapah!" Tampaknya Patty sangat puas. Kid yang _shock_ melihat jerapah-tak-simetris buatan Patty langsung jatuh pingsan.

Kembali ke Soul, ia masih asyik menyalin jawaban. Namun memang keberuntungan tidak ada di tangannya, Dr. Stein menyadari kalau sedari tadi Soul memandangi punggung Maka. Ia beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arah meja Soul.

_DEG!_ Soul merasakan firasat buruk, tapi ia pura-pura tidak menyadari kalau Dr. Stein sedang berjalan ke mejanya.

"Benar-benar murid yang merepotkan," gumam Dr. Stein. "AKAN KUBEDAH KAU!" serunya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau bedah dan menancapkannya secepat kilat di lembar ujian Soul. Sedikit lagi, tangan Soul yang jadi korbannya.

Kelanjutannya sudah bisa ditebak, Soul dihajar Maka dengan buku, sementara Dr. Stein memaksa Soul untuk memberikan jaketnya kepada Maka sementara jaket Maka harus ia cuci sepulangnya nanti. Spirit tentu saja tidak rela putri semata wayangnya mengenakan jaket laki-laki lain.

"Tidak! Maka, pakai jaket Papa saja! Ini!" teriaknya seraya melepaskan jaketnya. Sedetik kemudian buku Maka sudah berpindah tempat ke atas kepalanya.

Maka dan Soul segera duduk. Pupus sudah harapan pertama dan terakhir Soul akan 'ingatan eksternal'nya.

Di pihak Black Star, kini ia menyesal habis-habisan karena memakan begitu banyak kertas. Perutnya sudah mulai menggila(?) tak terkendali. Semakin ia mencoba untuk bertahan, semakin perutnya sakit.

"Hyaaah!" teriaknya sambil berlari secepat Road Runner ke luar kelas. Dr. Stein, Spirit, dan—terutama—Tsubaki hanya bisa cengo.

"Duh, Black Star...," desah Tsubaki frustasi.

.

.

Menit demi menit terlampaui.

Maka dengan konsentrasi tingkat tinggi mengerjakan soal, ingin mempertahankan predikat pertama dalam kelas. Soul lagi-lagi harus mengerjakan soal tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Black Star meringkuk kesakitan karena perutnya bermasalah dan meminta ijin ke kamar mandi lagi tapi tidak diperbolehkan oleh Dr. Stein. Tsubaki nyaris menangis melihat miester-nya yang bernasib tragis. Kid yang baru saja bangun pingsan lagi ketika melihat Jerapah Patty; satu berwarna kuning dan yang satu lagi berwarna merah—itu berarti keduanya tidak simetris. Dan Liz yang kini duduk di belakang Soul tengah mengamati benang kecil yang mencuat di kerah baju Soul.

Semua melakukan kesibukan masing-masing hingga tiba-tiba…

_DUAK!_ Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasarnya. Semuanya terkejut dan mengira akan ada guru menakutkan yang masuk, namun ternyata…

"MANA MIFUNE?" teriak penyihir kecil yang tiba-tiba memasuki kelas. Mata Angela langsung mecari-cari ke penjurukelas dan berhenti pada satu titik di mana Black Star tengah menggelosor di lantai dengan kondisi na'as. "KAU!"

"Oh, tidak…" Tsubaki melihat Black Star khawatir ketika si penyihir kecil Angela menyerang Black Star dengan tongkatnya dan berteriak agar bocah itu 'mengembalikan Mifune.'

.

.

Seolah tidak peduli akan apa pun yang terjadi, Spirit tengah berpose di depan jam raksasa. "Waktunya tinggal lima belas menit lagi."

"Tidak!" Soul berteriak frustasi.

_'Lakukan yang terbaik, kau bisa jadi yang pertama lagi!'_ batin Maka.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi!" Black Star berusaha kabur dari serangan Angela.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tsubaki berusaha menghentikan Angela.

"…" Kid pingsan.

"Aku akan mengawinkan Jerapahku!" Patty bertepuk tangan ceria.

"Sedikit lagi…" Liz berusaha meraih benang di kerah Soul.

.

"Lima menit lagi." Spirit terus menghitung mundur.

Soul makin depresi.

Maka menatap kertas ujiannya yakin.

Black Star dicekik Angela.

Tsubaki berusaha menolong Black Star.

Kid pingsan.

Patty mencoba melilitkan kedua leher Jerapahnya.

Liz hampir mendapatkan benang itu.

.

_Teeet!_

"Waktu habis!" Spirit berkata lantang.

"Ya!" Maka mengangguk yakin.

"Aaaaa!" Black Star kabur.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki panik.

"…" Kid pingsan.

"Kawin!" Patty menubrukkan kedua jerapahnya.

"Dapat!" Liz meraik banang kerah Soul.

"Akkhk!" Soul tercekik dan mengeluar suara mirip pipa tersumbat.

Dan **UJIAN TERTULIS** pun berakhir…

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, hasil ujian sudah keluar. Mari kita lihat.

1st Maka Albarn (100 poin)

.

.

.

37st Tsubaki (78 poin)

.

.

.

89st Liz Thompson (55 poin)

90st Soul Eater Evans (54 poin)

.

92st Patty Thompson (4 poin, karena kali ini origaminya ada 2)

93 st Black Star (0 poin, kabur saat ujian), Death the Kid (0 poin, pingsan dan menghilangkan lembar ujiannya)

Yah, sepertinya meskipun tingkat ujiannya lebih susah, hasilnya tetap sama saja ya?

* * *

.

.

**FIN**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

A/N: jadi... kegajean kami berdua bertemu dan melahirkan fic ini. Kami akhiri, terimakasih sudah membaca X'D


End file.
